Nain Porte Quoi
by LittleSquareFrog
Summary: Entre deux voyages, le docteur se rend à Bruxelles, majestueuse capitale de la Belgique ! Mais malheureusement des nains de jardin extraterrestres vont envahir la ville !


******Doctor Who - Nain Porte Quoi**

Bruxelles, 2013 , dans une sombre rue étroite près de la grand place, une étrange cabine téléphonique bleue apparut. En sortit un homme tout aussi étrange ; ce n'est autre que le Docteur ! Il huma l'air, observa le décor et plein d'entrain, quitta la rue au profit de la grand place.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques rues de là, Lotte, une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, quittait son travail dans une friterie pour rentrer chez elle. Elle est guitariste dans un groupe de métal, on peut d'ailleurs le remarquer à son allure ; elle avait un jeans troué, une veste en cuir avec des piques, des bottes noires à semelles de quatre centimètres et une chemise avec une tête de mort dessus. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient longs et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient, quant à eux, verts cyan. Sa peau était blême et elle portait également des boucles d'oreilles et un piercing sur le bord du nez.

Après avoir soupé et s'être lavée, la jeune femme prit une feuille de papier et essaya d'écrire une chanson mais rien n'arrivait à ses pensées ! En ce moment, Lotte n'avait pas d'inspiration. De plus, il fallait que son groupe, the Sharpy Blade, fasse un nouvel album bientôt et elle était la seule à savoir écrire une chanson !

Elle soupira puis décida d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui.

Tandis que Lotte se résignait à sa tâche et que le docteur visitait la capitale alors que le soleil se couchait, une vieille dame se préparait à aller dormir.

Elle regarda son jardin de la fenêtre puis ferma les tentures. Soudain, un bruit venant du couloir la saisit. Étant donné qu'elle avait un chien, elle ne s'en inquiéta guère mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le corridor, ce n'était pas son chien qu'elle trouva mais un de ses nains de jardin, debout devant la porte d'entrée.

La vieille dame s'en amusa et s'abaissa pour s'en saisir, mais au moment où elle posa sa main sur la statue, celle-ci la mordit !

Brusquement, le monde tourna autour d'elle, elle fut transformée à son tour en nain !

Le lendemain, Lotte devait donner le soir même un concert au parc d'Osseghem près de l'Atomium. Elle avait donc hâte toute la journée et s'empressa de servir les derniers clients à la friterie. Pendant ce temps, le docteur arpentait les rues, brandissant son tournevis sonique, cherchant un signal extraterrestre inconnu.

Lorsque vint le soir , Lotte, son groupe ainsi que personne dans le publique ne savait qu'au même instant, des nains de jardin convertissaient la population de la capitale sous leur forme !

Les Sharpy Blade commencèrent à jouer et enchaînèrent leurs chansons.

Tout le monde s'amusait, dansait, buvait.

Soudain, le docteur surgit dans le parc. Il monta sur scène et s'empara du micro.

- « Il faut évacuer le parc ! Des aliens qui ont la forme de nains de jardin ont envahi l'Atomium, ils sont des milliers ! Courez, vite ! »

Ce fut le silence puis, tout le monde se mit à rire.

- « Vraiment très drôle mec ! Mais je pense que t'as un peu abusé avec l'alcool ! 'Faut qu'tu rentres chez toi ! » S'adressa Lotte au docteur.

L'instant d'après, un policier l'escorta en dehors de la scène.

Mais le docteur se débattit et lui montra son papier psychique.

- « Oh, excusez-moi monsieur ! Je ne savais pas que le représentant du Roi serait ici !Je...fais habituellement du bon boulot mais là, je ne vous ai pas reconnu ! » S'excusa le policier.

Une fois relâché, le seigneur du temps se demanda comment faire pour retenir une armée de nains de jardin.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car déjà les envahisseurs apparaissaient à l'entrée du parc.

Des gens transformés, des cris, le concert s'arrêta. C'était la panique !

Le docteur reprit le micro.

- « Pas de panique ! Quittez le parc ! Et...ne touchez pas aux nains ! »

Mais une fois encore, personne ne l'écouta.

Lotte restait sur la scène à regarder le désastre, confuse, ne sachant quoi faire.

Elle s'adressa donc de nouveau au docteur :

- « Vous aviez raison ! Désolé d'pas vous avoir cru ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? »

- « Courir ! » Lança t-il.

Lotte le suivit donc à travers le parc. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le TARDIS, la jeune femme fut interloquée.

- « Woah ! J'crois que j'ai trop bu aujourd'hui ! Des nains de jardin extraterrestres, une cabine téléphonique qui est en fait un vaisseau spatial plus grand à l'intérieur et... un gars bizarre !...Qui êtes-vous en fait ? »

- « Pour faire simple : je suis le docteur, je suis aussi un extraterrestre et je vais arranger la situation ! »

Lui répondit-il.

Elle recula lentement vers la sortie les yeux écarquillés.

- « Non di-djeu ! Z'êtes vraiment un alien ?! »

Puis, elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit mais de l'autre côté l'attendait les terrible nains de jardin.

- « Hum...J'ai pas trop le choix... » Se dit-elle. Elle se retourna donc vers le docteur.

- « Z'avez dit t'à l'heure que vous allez arranger la situation...Comment ? »

- « Tout d'abord, en réfléchissant plus loin d'ici ! Les nains de jardin sont en train de transformer l'Atomium en vaisseau spatial et ont créé un signal qui bloque le TARDIS dans Bruxelles ! »

- « On peut aller à la friterie où je travaille ! C'est dans le centre ! »

Proposa t-elle.

Le docteur approuva et démarra le TARDIS.

Ils firent secoués et arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Lotte fit cuire des frites et en tendit au docteur qui faisait les cent pas.

- « Pt'être que vous trouverez la soluce en mangeant not'spécialité ! »

Il en prit quelques une tout en continuant son monologue.

- « Mais de quelle espèce il s'agit !? Laquelle !? [...] Il est peut-être possible d'inverser la conversion des humains en nain !... »

Soudain, Lotte cria un nain était entré dans la cuisine !

- « DOCTEUR ! Comment est-il rentré ? » Se demanda t-elle terrifiée.

- « Et bien,...il devait être attaché au TARDIS ! »

La créature s'avança, Lotte courut jusque le fond de la cuisine tandis que le docteur Questionnait le monstre :

- « Qu'êtes-vous ? Identifiez-vous ! »

Mais le nain restait de marbre (ou plutôt de porcelaine!).

Rien à faire ! Il refusait de parler !

Alors, Lotte reparut avec une casserole pleine d'huile de friture et la balança sur la créature.

Celui-ci se reprit forme humaine, il s'évanouit ! Ça avait marché !

- « Bravo Lotte ! C'est ça ! C'est une ancienne espèce parasite il y a longtemps, on l'avait éradiqué mais il semble que certain ont survécu et soient arrivés sur Terre...

L'un de leur point faible, c'est la graisse de friture ! C'est parfait ! »

Sur ces mots, il ordonna à la jeune fille de prendre toute l'huile du magasin et de l'amener dans le vaisseaux.

Une fois le travail finit, il lui expliqua :

- « Je vais créer une pluie qui ramènera tous les Bruxellois ! »

- « Tu veux dire que tu vas mettre l'huile dans les nuages !? » S'en dégoûta Lotte.

- « Et bien...oui, un peu près ! »

Il actionna les manettes du TARDIS et l'arrêta dans le ciel, après avoir crié « Allons-y », il lança la graisse dans les nuages et appuya sur des commandes.

Puis, il referma les portes du vaisseau et le fit atterrir aux pieds de l'Atomium.

Là, des gens inconscients gisaient sur le sol. Lotte s'en inquiéta :

- « Ils vont s'en sortir ? »

- « Oui ! Après un certain moment, ils vont se réveiller et ne se souviendront plus de rien ! » Elle fut alors rassurée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le monument et y pénétrèrent.

- « Les nains de jardin essaient de s'enfuir mais ils n'y arriveront pas ! Ils doivent sûrement être en mauvais état ! »

Expliqua le docteur.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la première sphère, un grand fracas fit trembler tout le bâtiment.

Les extraterrestres s'étaient enfuis...

En regardant par les vitres, on pouvait observer l'une des sphère de l'Atomium s'éloigner dans le ciel et disparaître.

- « Ils n'iront pas loin, ils seront à cours de carburant et flotteront en orbite autour de la Terre ! »

- « Hum...personne s'rendra compte qu'il manque une boule à l'Atomium ?... »

Demanda Lotte.

- « Peut-être...Ils penseront à une blague...Non ? » Présuma t-il.

- « Mouai...de toute façon, ça changera rien ! »

Sur ces mots, ils regagnèrent le TARDIS et le docteur déposa Lotte chez elle.

- « Tu es sûre de ne pas venir ? » Lui demanda le docteur.

- « Yep ! Toute cette histoire m'a inspirée ! Prochaine chanson : Gnomes n'chips ! Et le prochain album f'ra de mon groupe le best groupe de métal du monde ! Alors... au revoir docteur ! »

- « Au revoir Lotte et bonne chance ! »

Puis, il retourna dans son TARDIS et s'en alla loin à travers la galaxie.


End file.
